tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Orb of Lemuria
holding the orb, and Imogen looking at it]] The Orb of Lemuria is an orb that is mentioned in the second half of Season 1. It is a serious matter, according to Professor Maxwell. It was revealed that this was the source of Kyra's magical powers. The orb was destroyed in "End of the Road: Part 2" by Maxwell, shortly after Kyra got her orb magic back. With the orb destroyed, there's no way to remove Kyra's powers. Background Lemuria was an ancient land in the Indian Ocean. The Lemurian fairies and elves worked together to create an orb of untold magical power because both species wanted to be more powerful than either elf and fairy magic alone. When the orb was made, there was conflict over who would control such a dangerous force. Because of this, there was a war between fairies and elves. The war led to the collapse of the Lemurian empire and thus destroyed society. The island sank into the ocean, never to be seen again. The orb of Lemuria was thought to be destroyed by the war. However, it turned out that some "cooler heads" hid the orb in order to try to end the conflict. Nobody knew where it was hidden until four years ago. Four years ago Professor Maxwell, his girlfriend Giselle, and his close friend Edward Boynton had created a team called The Bureau of Magical Things. All three of them were sent on a mission together after it turned out that the orb was detected in a remote New Zealand glacier. The DMI director, Lily Reegan's father Sean Reegan's predecessor, wanted them to retrieve it. Edward claimed that he didn't want to go on the mission, saying that the orb should remain where it was due to how powerful it was. Maxwell persuaded both Giselle and Edward to perform the mission, before he realized that it was a big mistake. The three then jumped, only to find out that there was a blizzard blowing. Visibility was bad and it was freezing. Instead of leaving and coming back when the weather was clear, Maxwell insisted that they continue; he didn't want to abandon his first mission as team leader. The orb was buried in the wall of a deep crevasse. Because of being a fairy, Giselle volunteered to fly down to retrieve the orb. Edward disapproved of the idea, but Maxwell overruled him. As Giselle was digging out the orb, an earth tremor hit, and she died as a result of being struck with a piece of fallen ice. Edward's last official report to the DMI was that the Orb of Lemuria was lost. It was thought that since then, the orb was never recovered and that it was never brought back. However, that was a lie. Present-day Kyra Glen went to The Architect, or Edward Boynton's, house in "On the Beach". She got transported to a beach that Edward had created using magic. While there, she and Darra Blackwell came across a shack, which was Edward's studio. When the two were inside, Kyra noticed an old container, opened it, and got zapped. It was revealed in "The Eye of Horus" that what she saw was a container that once held the orb, which still contains a residue of the orb's magical properties. When Kyra touched it, it awakened the powers that were already in her. Even though it was thought that the orb was lost, it was then revealed that Edward had actually brought the orb back. Since he couldn't bring himself to destroy the orb, he wanted it to remain safe. He hid it in the last place anyone would expect—the book that Kyra touched in "A Magical Mishap". Even though Kyra never touched the orb, she did touch the book when it was caught between two magical energies. It took that set of circumstances to infuse her with the orb's magic. In the episode "The Eye of Horus", she was able to take the orb out of the book. Trivia *Possession of this orb can make one hypersensitive to magical events. *One in possession of orb magic can do remote magic, such as Remote Motion Control and Remote Viewing. *Removing orb magic from someone may make the user lose their memory of anything magic-like; this happened to Kyra in "End of the Road: Part 1". Category:Magical objects Category:Magic